


Breed

by Animekath



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Normal!AU, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Strong Language, sweet and rough!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: You're married to Eddie, and he wants to start a family!
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 249





	Breed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here!
> 
> I’m still alive, just VERY tired from work! I like working nights, but I have no life in me to do anything besides sleep. - 7 -” Oh well, I wanted to give you guys a mini smut for being such sweethearts!
> 
> *sweats* I’m not sure if anyone is still into Outlast though - It’s an ‘old’ game, but it’s still amazing - it’s scary and has memorable characters! Like most cuties, Eddie is my favourite - I love the killer so much!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for spelling and grammar!

You hummed in the kitchen as you started making breakfast for your new husband, the tune based off a song he loved dearly.

You’ve known Eddie for three years, and right off the bat, you knew he wanted a wife and child. You didn’t mind the idea as well, but you wanted to take things slow, telling him you had relations in the past that didn’t end so well. He looked practically heartbroken that anyone would upset you in such a way, telling you he would never do that to you and he never has over these years.

The wedding was two weeks ago, and when he laid you in bed, he hasn’t stopped taking you since. He wanted a child as soon as possible, saying ‘well we’re not getting any younger’ and ‘I just want us to have a perfect family’. Seeing your friends and family having kids of their own, you also wanted a child - Of course, you were nervous about carrying and caring for a child, but Eddie made your anxious thoughts fade with his comforting words, saying he’ll be beside you every step of the way and you believed him.

You were so in thought that you jumped when two strong arms wrapped themselves around your waist. “Darling..!” The chipper voice said behind you, smiling when you felt him place kisses on top of your head. “Did I frighten you?”

“No, sweetheart, I was just deep in thought.” You replied to your husband, continuing to chop the peppers and onions. “Did you sleep well?” Well, he should of, climaxing three times inside you last night.

“I slept well, thank you, Darling. Did you?” Eddie replied, his hand gently rubbing your belly.

“I slept fine, although I did feel a bit sick this morning.” You hummed, your eyes still forward. “But I’m fine now, so don’t worry.”

“Don’t get ill on me; I need my little wife to be healthy for today.” You were about to question him but felt one of his hands run along up to your chest while the other slipped under your nightgown to rub your thigh.

“Mmm...Eddie. I’m still sore from last night.” You let out a breathy laugh, feeling your cheeks heat up as he palmed your breast, his other massive hand slipping into your panties.

“Hmm, just one more for today and I’ll treat you all day.” Eddie purred against your ear, placing kisses on your neck which made you bit your lip. “I’ll make a nice bubble bath for you, maybe watch some movies and make you a lovely dinner tonight.” He hummed, sighing as his middle finger ran along your slit. “Oh Darling, you’re still wet from last night.” He let out a low growl when he slipped his finger between your walls, a moan escaping your lips when he curled them inside you. “I can still feel my seed inside you.”

You felt his cock hardening against your ass, knowing Eddie got excited when he thought about his cum inside you, getting you sweet and full because of him. Well, might as well tease him if he’s going to take you in the kitchen. “Mmm, of course, sweety. I love it when my husbands' seed is inside me.” You bucked against him, feeling his cock twitch, biting down the giggle which was close to escaping your lips. “I love getting nice and full because of you.” You heard your large husband growl against your neck, knowing you were playing with fire,

Eddie loved making love to you, but you knew he had a kink he didn’t realise or admit to yet. “Darling...You're so lewd to this older man.” He grunted out, slipping another finger inside you to stretch you out, making you buck up against him once again. “Such teasing...Slut.” He bit your shoulder, moaning as his whole body took over you, breakfast being forgotten.

His hands were getting rough, but you didn’t mind, you loved this side of him. You teased him about this side of him, but he ignored the accusations, saying he is always gentle with you. “Nh-Sweety...” You ran your fingers through his hair, hearing him purr as he pinched your hard nipple, his hips grinding against your ass. “Please...I need you.” You gasped when he shoved your upper body on the kitchen counter, your chest pressing down on the table as your hands held the edge.

Eddie lifted your nightgown, licking his lips when he saw your gorgeous ass in display. “Beautiful...Such a beautiful wife.” He hummed as he spread your legs, making you let out a whimper when his thumb parted your pussy lips, getting embarrassed that he was staring. “Oh, Darling...I can see your walls pulsing. You must be so desperate for me and my seed.” He tugged down his bottoms to the mid of his thighs to take out his cock, rubbing the swollen tip against you. “Tell me...Tell me how much you want me.” He said, sounding so desperate and needy. “You want your husband to fill you, right?” He sighs as his tip would poke in for a second before coming out again, teasing you.

“Hah...Y-Yes. Eddie, sweety...I need you. Oh god, I want you so much...!” You begged, trying so hard to not buck up into him. “Oh please, I’m begging you...!” You whined, your forehead resting on the cool counter. “Pl-Please fill your wif-Ah!” You gasped when you felt his cock slip inside you, his whole shaft going deep. Eddie groaned behind you, his nails digging into your hips to hold you in place, his cock pulsing inside your walls. “Eddie...!”

“Oh, Lord...Darling, you’re still so tight for me. Every part of you is beautiful.” Eddie sighs. He pulled back and pushed in - going slow so you could feel every inch inside you, Eddie’s cock was long and thick that when he pushed harder in, you felt his tip hitting your end. Even now, you were still not used to his size, but you loved it - either way, making your toes curl against the cold tiles. “My wife...Do you feel good? Mm, you feel amazing around me. I can be buried inside you forever.” He hums out, watching his own thick shaft being buried inside you, the thought exciting him. Only his cock could be inside you and filling you up with his hot cum, getting your belly beautiful and full with his child.

“Sweetheart, you always feel S-So good.” You moaned, parting your legs wider for him to go deeper, wanting nothing but him to pound you again. “You can go harder, Eddie. I want to be used and filled with your seed.” He bit his lip; his eyes darken by your lustful words. “I want your child so much...”

Oh, saying words like that - you knew what it did to him.

His thrusts started becoming faster, his hips slapping against your ass as he fucked you, hearing your husband groan as he reached out to grab your hair. “Fucking slut...” You cried out when he pulled your head back, having a proper angle to fuck into you. “Just like the other whores who want to be used and fucked.” He grunted out, his hand gripping your hip tightly, knowing it’ll leave bruises, but that didn’t matter now. “You can cry out louder, can’t you? Like a bitch in heat.”

You cried out again when he tugged at your hair, looking at the ceiling as he held you there, his cock going harder into your sore pussy, your hands gripping the counter at how intense it was. “Y-Yes, yes, I’m your whore...! I’m only your whore...Ah-Use me, fuck me, B-Break me!” You begged. You loved when Eddie got like this, your mind going blank when he fucked you roughly.

“B-Breed me!”

Eddie smirked by your words, his thrusting increasing in speed and strength, making you cry out more. “Ngh-I will, my breeding bitch! Only my wife to have my fucking kids...! I might as well tie you to the bed and leave you there like a fucking doll! I bet-hah-You would love that, wouldn’t you? Be nothing but a cum dump for me every. Fucking. Day!” You practically had hearts in your eyes and Eddie probably did as well by how he was talking.

You walls clamped down onto your husband, making each other moan by the tight friction as he continued. “Are you close, Darling? Hah, I am too...Come for me. Come on my cock, like the needy slut you are...!”

“E-Eddie! Yes, sweetheart, yes! I’m close-Ah! I’m C-Coming!” You cried out, seeing white as you came, your walls pulsing and clamping down on Eddie. He continued until his climax was coming, now your body pinned on the counter as he filled up your womb with his cum.

“Ah! Fucking Whore!” Eddie cried, his hips still as he came inside you, being balls deep, so none of his cum leaked out. He gasped and panted out, the larger husband forgetting to breathe for a few seconds. You rested your forehead on your arms, your eyes closed as you tried to calm yourself from the sweet bliss. You felt him cuddle up into your neck as he hugged your waist, staying there a bit longer, not wanting to pull out of you.

“Hah...Ah...Darling...?” Eddies’ sweet voice was back, knowing he forgot he even called you such unpleasant words. “You okay?”

“Mmhmm...I...I just - My legs are shaking.” You let out a soft laugh, hearing your husband chuckle behind you. He slowly pulled out when his cock softened, tucking himself back in his pants before picking you up to lead you to their bedroom.

“I’ll continue with the breakfast, you stay in bed and rest, looking pretty as ever.” He kissed your forehead before he placed you down on the comfy mattress. “I’m such a lucky man. I love you so much.” He kissed you, being tender and gentle.

“I love you too, sweet husband.” You smiled as he walked out of the bedroom; your body feeling exhausted.

~~~

Eddie woke up the next day, humming as he snuggled into his pillow, slowly stirring awake. “Mmm...Darling...?” He raised his head, seeing you weren’t in bed. He slowly got up, stretching out his body to undo some joints as he walked to the bathroom - But noticed the lights were on. “Darling, are you alright?” As he opened the door, his heart stopped; seeing you staring at the sink with your hand covering your mouth, tears running down your face. When the door squeaked, you raised your head to Eddie.

Why are you crying? Who upset you, who hurt you?

Dark thoughts ran his mind but quickly faded when you ran over, practically attacking him with a hug. “Eddie!” He heard you laugh, making the poor man very confused. But as he hugged back, he noticed a test in the sink...Wait.

You pulled away to cup his cheeks, a bright smile on your face. 

“I’m pregnant!”

THE END! o u o

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some love and a comment, I love you cuties! :3


End file.
